Minecraft Nations Wiki:Policies
UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Wikia General Policy *All edits must be made in good faith. *Do NOT vandalize. Vandalism is a serious offense, and will not be tolerated. *Do not create sockpuppets. Along with being against our rules, it is also against Wikia Terms of Use. Using a sockpuppet while a ban is in place on your account will earn you an extended ban, and an infinite ban on your sockpuppet. *Do not link inapropriate content. Anything that is not family-friendly should not be posted here. Doing so will result in action being taken against you. *Do not feed the trolls. The Administration will deal with these users, as this is their job. *Do not upload pictures of yourself in real life. (Profile avatars are a exception, as we have no control over this.) *Do not attempt to provoke other users into an arguement. This disturbs the overal peace of the wiki. (This includes insulting other users in any way.) *Any type of profanity written will earn you an immediate ban (Damn and Hell are exceptions). *Do not discuss hacking of any kind. This discomforts other users and should not be spoken of especially methods in which one can hack, in general, and not just the game. *Do not impose religion or political beliefs. You may discuss and/or debate them civilly so long as others are comfortable with the debate. *Do not make a category without permission from an Administrator. *People are to refrain from complaining over the most trivial things (i.e.: HE DIDN'T ACCEPT MY APOLOGY!). *All content added to the wiki must be original material. Plagiarism or copyrighted material and images will not be tolerated and will be subject to immediate deletion. ( Images used from Wikipedia are allowed under CC-BY-SA. Click here to learn more. *The use of the Support, Oppose, and Neutral templates is for use of the Administration only. *All miscellaneous blogs posted will be redirected to the "Fun and Games" board, as blogs are only for Role-playing purposes. *The Administration reserves the right to bar ANYONE from roleplaying, within reason. Wikia Chat Policy *Profanity is not allowed, (Unless censored) with a few exeptions (Damn & Hell). These exceptions are not to be abused or used excessively, or used to insult other users. *Do not use sockpuppets to dodge your chatban (If you have one in place already.) Doing this will result in a longer ban being placed on your account, and a infinite block for your sockpuppet. *Drama in the chatroom will not be tolerated. *All General Rules apply to Chat as well, if applicable. Minecraft Server Policies *Advertising is Forbidden *No Spamming *No Swearing! ( Damn and Hell are exceptions. ) *No Trolling *No Griefing or Claiming over property *DO NOT ask for op ranks, materials, etc *Respect ALL players *No discrimination or predijuce *NO MODS OR HACKS ( Unless admins approve, we most likely won't, though. ) *Refrain from excessive use of CAPS *Respect the landscape *YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR MINECRAFT ACCOUNT! Roleplay Policies ~To be edited~ Promotion Requirements 'NOTE: Must be MC Nations Staff to become an Administrator. We do not promote Bureaucrats. All User promotions are to Chat Moderator and/or Rollback. ' *All edits made in good fath; User is in good standing. *User enforces policy; is gramatically correct. *User is thoughtful and understanding to other users. *User is active and uses chat regularly. (Chat Moderator) *User is active and edits regularly. (Rollback) Category:Administration